


Watch Me Drown

by Copper_Nails (Her_Madjesty)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Bond, I've never written anything like this before, It's kinky and violent; please proceed with caution, Light Dom/sub, Mind Sex, Painplay, Sex on Imploding Starkiller Base, there's a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s entrancing, watching her work, and he makes no move to challenge her. He nearly falls to his knees as she washes over him, her touch too rough, too unfocused, but painfully right. His lightsaber drops into the snow and sits there, sputtering, while she plays with this new control."</p>
<p>Sex on the Imploding Starkiller Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Drown

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little out of control. Swamp Sex Challenge 2k16 suggested 'Imploding Starkiller Base' as one of the locations to write on, and I /really/ wanted to do it, but that gives us issue of time and situation and...so on. Thus...this. I've never written anything like this before (those of you who have may consider this tame? I don't have a scale to gauge this on.) 
> 
> In any case: enjoy?

_“These violent delights have violent ends/And in their triumph die, like fire and powder.” – Romeo and Juliet (2.6.9-10)_

* * *

There’s a buzzing in her head that's more than reverberation from her recent acquaintance with a tree. Rey lays panting in the snow, desperate to resettle her mind as the planet trembles beneath her. She hears a distant shout and winces as a body hits the ground. She doesn’t have to look up to know that it’s Finn who’s fallen. Her enemy stands victorious, his saber turning the snow a haunting shade of red.

The buzzing won’t stop; if anything, it’s getting louder.

She needs to move, needs to get back on her feet, because if she waits much longer, she won’t be able to stop him. Rey hauls herself upright and reaches out, calling for the lightsaber that Finn once carried. It settles herself in her hand like it belongs there.

The buzzing becomes a roar.

Kylo Ren descends on her, his hands covered in blood and his face warped by rage.

Their blades cross without a thought. He’s shoving against her mind, and she tastes ash in her mouth. He’s like a fire, like the planet they’re on, consuming himself and everyone around him.  His smoke tastes of a grief she does not think he deserves; it is terror, anguish, and an anger that has never been sated. There’s something else tingling beneath it all, too; a sparking ember that begs to burst into flame. It’s not Rey’s intention to assess it, but she does, anyway, too overwhelmed by the fight to prevent their minds crossing.

Arousal. He’s _enjoying_ this.

Rey curls her lips back in disgust and shoves him from her, mind and body, and doesn’t notice that her hands are shaking. He tumbles back into the snow; she feels the moment his head hits the ground and shakes as another wave of arousal courses through him.

“You’re a monster!” She spits, and her throat burns. He looks up at her with dark eyes and, for a moment, she thinks he’ll stay down. But he’s back on his feet in no time, coming for her like he intends to possess her.

Rey will not stand for it, will not stand for the way he takes pleasure at this pain. She shoves at him, sending him back into a tree in some mocking vengeance. His body absorbs the shock like it’s nothing. It makes no sense to her; her body feels like one massive bruise, and she’s not the one bleeding out at the side.

Then again, she thinks, there’s little about her present situation that makes any sense. It seems fitting that her enemy is an enigma, too.

***

He should not be turned on by this.

If he were to look up ‘inappropriate times to become aroused’ in a Standard lexicon, he’s fairly certain that ‘on an exploding planet, with a lightsaber in hand, fighting your new arch-nemesis’ would be somewhere near the top of the list. Yet here he is, letting this scrap of a girl toss him around like he’s nothing, because it feels _so damn good_ to let her do it. The Force presses him into the tree, almost a tease, and sparks of pain fly up his back. He bares his neck and looks down through his eyelashes as the scavenger – _Rey_ – stalks closer, her face awash with cold anger.

He musters the will to block her next blow, but it’s a near thing.

The question is, he thinks, as he pushes forward once more, if she understands what she’s doing to him. Her blade nicks his elbow and he hisses through his teeth, the pain rushing to his head, then down to his cock. He fights back a groan and sees her take a step back, watches her icy breath puff into the air and her face flush red. It hurts to smile, but he does it anyway.

She can feel him. She _knows_.

He presses his mind against hers, tightening their bond, and for a moment, their sabers lower. She takes another step away, her breath caught in her throat; he steps forward, chasing her, making her feel what he feels. When she meets his gaze, he sees that her eyes are blown black.

“Don’t be afraid,” he says, his tone a mockery of what it once was. She snarls at him and lunges forward. Their blades catch. He grins.

The girl comes at him, relentless in her attacks until it’s all he can do to block them. He feels the same darkness in him start to slither into her and he relishes it, watching in awe as the light of his saber flashes in her eyes. He swings and singes a lock of hair from her head. She stumbles backward as he presses his advantage, and he seizes the opportunity to peer into her head.

She’s frightened, and angry, but she’s also aroused. He closes his eyes and swims in her for a moment, feeling the waves of emotion wash over him.

Then, the tide shifts. She’s sensed him drowning.

***

There’s another option besides fighting, she thinks, as she stares him down. The feedback loop they’ve created is intoxicating; she feels his every heartbeat, sees herself through his eyes and marvels at the creature he believes himself to be fighting.

He’s still a beast, but there’s an opportunity here: an opportunity to win without anyone else dying. If she plays her cards right – well, best not to think of it now.

Rey fights back a grimace.

She’ll blame it on the adrenaline, when she thinks about it later, but she’s made her decision. Rey wraps her hands around their bond and shoves her way through, damning the consequences to hell where they belong.

***

She closes her eyes, and for a moment, he is blind. The Force slams into him, and he’s on the ground, unable to move. Then she is there, tearing off his clothes like they’re nothing, and he’s helpless to stop her. When she’s finished, she stands back and admires her work, her eyes made of stone. Some of his blood drips from her hands. He starts to shake under her gaze, naked and spread out against the snow. She towers over him, and she _shines,_ a beacon, a statue, a titan of light. The cold bites against his back, but Kylo doesn’t care. A whine escapes him as he wriggles, desperate for the strength of her hands or the kiss of her blade.

Then the proper world returns. Kylo sees his enemy standing some feet away, feels the warmth of his clothes and the dripping of his blood, but her smirk – her smirk is the same, here and in his head.

He shivers. She bares her teeth. Then she’s back in his head.

It’s entrancing, watching her work, and he makes no move to challenge her. He nearly falls to his knees as she washes over him, her touch too rough, too unfocused, but painfully right. His lightsaber drops into the snow and sits there, sputtering, while she plays with this new control.

He’s back down in the snow with her standing over him, his body aching for her. She cocks her head, then kneels, looking him over with a disdainful eye. She drags a finger from his collar to his waist; her touch is like ice, but he arches into it, anyway. Something flashes in her eyes, something dangerous; she reaches up and smacks him. Kylo hisses, but does nothing to make her stop. Arousal pulses from him to her, then back to him again; it’s beautiful and leaves his cock flush against his stomach, red and burning in the cold. She eyes it, almost suspicious, and for a moment he feels fear.

At any other time, he’d call the look on her face sympathetic. In this moment, however, he does not. Another wave of arousal pulses through him, without her moving a finger; he writhes and wonders at it, unsure of its source. The Rey in his head smiles, cat-like in her content.

Her hands wander over his skin, tracing patterns that have no name. He writhes beneath her, feeling his arousal skyrocketing, though it has no cause.

“What are you doing to me?” He gasps as she tweaks his nipples.

The scavenger hums, almost thoughtful, before her hands venture downward. The wave that crashes into him this time at least makes sense. Kylo lifts his head to watch her, only to have it forced back down. Rey’s hand travels from his forehead to his neck, squeezing lightly before pulling away.

“Me?” She asks, all too innocent. Kylo feels another rushing of pleasure and groans beneath its weight. “I’m not doing a thing.” Rey says. “This is all you, Kylo Ren.” There’s another pass, and then another, and her hands are teasing his inner thigh. Kylo keens, not far from begging, his mind almost too frozen to think. He feels, more than sees, the scavenger smirk.

“It _is_ you.” He sneers as her fingers dance over his cock. “You’re _manipulating_ me.”

“Hardly.” Rey snorts, before taking him in hand. “You brought yourself here. I’m just – assisting, I suppose.” She squeezes the head, toeing the threshold of painful, and his mind is _gone_. He bucks up into her hand and feels the world shudder, though he’s not sure if it’s the planet or just him.

Rey seems to feel it, too, however, and picks up the pace, leaving him gasping as her nails drag across his skin. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she’s taking her time, scavenging him like she’s scavenged so many other things. But they don’t _have_ time; the ground is shaking beneath them as the planet collapses inward, threatening to burst into a thousand impossible pieces.

“Come on, Kylo.” She says, her voice too sweet for this world. Her hand twists over the head of his cock; he cries out and tastes blood on his lips.

“We don’t have time to wait.” She says, her stray hand digging into his hip. “Come for me, you impossible, disgusting monster. _Come for me._ ”

He does as she commands, sputtering and spilling himself all over her too-rough hands. She milks him through it, blessed thing that she is, before pulling back and wiping her hand on the snow. It takes Kylo a moment to realize that his eyes are closed, and that the world’s gone black. There’s no sound anywhere, save for his ragged breathing.

When he opens his eyes again, the scavenger is long gone. He’s not on the ground, either; he’s standing, and there’s a canyon in front of him that was definitely not there before.

“Ren?” A familiar voice comes through the comm on his wrist. “Ren, where are you? The Supreme Leader has ordered a planet wide evacuation; you need to get to a ship.”

Kylo Ren curses into the wind.

She _tricked_ him; that scavenger scum _tricked him_ ; _seduced him_ with clever tricks she should have no way of knowing. Kylo retrieves his blade and storms away from the canyon, shouting his anger into the bond now silent into his head. He knows she hears him, because she chuckles before shutting their connection down completely.

He makes it to a ship, driven on by sheer spite, and ignores the strange look Hux gives him when he boards. He’ll kill her for this, he thinks, as Starkiller explodes behind them. He will not let some untrained _runt_ make a fool of him, not ever again. Then he shifts, the bond twitching in his head.

There’s something wet pinning his pants to his legs. It takes him a moment to realize that the patch of wetness on his pants is not snow.

He feels Rey’s vindictive amusement before she closes the bond again.

Kylo snarls another curse and sweeps his robe over his legs in a desperate attempt to hide his shame, but it’s clear the crew’s already seen. He shouts into the bond, cursing her, threatening her, commanding her to return to him so he can end her like she deserves. This moment between them will not be forgotten in the stretches of time; oh, no, she has made certain of that. Kylo bares his teeth until the crew looks away. His hands curl into fists.

The few self-preservation instincts he’s retained are all that keep him from tearing the ship apart.

***

Across the galaxy, Rey shudders. The buzzing in her head is gone, replaced by Kylo Ren’s voice as he damns her to oblivion. She curls into herself as the ship hurtles on, staring at Finn as he’s loaded into a bacta tank.

Her skin feels unclean, like she’s covered in something she’ll never be rid of. She rubs her arms and closes her eyes, doing her best to control her breathing. Despite everything – despite the shame she feels, despite the horror, despite the disgust –she can’t help but feel the tiniest bit proud.  

**Author's Note:**

> *mutters to self* Forgive me, for I have sinned. So much. I promise to write something sweet and fluffy in the future.


End file.
